Inuyasha, Naruto, And Fruits Basket Truth or Dare
by KagiCrazy-Chan
Summary: all these three cartoons got ubducted, but what will happen to them now...?
1. Chapter 1

...Fruits Basket, Inuaysha, and Naruto...

...Truth or Dare...

Ok, so here's how this story all began. So Inuyasha is sitten with Kagome when all of the sudden, a big whirlwing comes and sweeps up all of the Inuyasha characters. In another part of Japan, Naruto and his team were training to get better, and all of the sudden, another whirlwind comes and sweeps up **_ALL_** of the Naruto characters including the other teams. Tohru is just watching Kyo and Yuki get at it again, so she is entertained, but all of the sudden, the last whirlwind comes and sweep up some ( not all ) of the zodaic characters, and Tohru and her friends.

Characters

Hitome: the girl who is board and wants all these people to play with her.

Inuyasha: is half demon, half human and in ove deeply with kagome & kikyo.Hates Sesshomaru.

Kagome: is a very strong, compassionate, charming girl.

Sango: is a professional Youkai Extreminator. loves Miroku.

Miroku: A monk who likes women very much. loves Sango

Shippo: is a young fox demon.

Sesshomaru: is Inuyasha's older brother. hates Inuyasha.

Jaken: Sesshomaru's servant.

Rin: apart of Sessy's team, along w/ Jaken.

Naraku: a bad guy who wants the jewl shards

Kagura: is a detachment off Naraku.

Kanna: Naraku's second detachment.

Kikyo: is a powerful maiden who was assigned tasks to guard the shikon stone 50 years ago.

Naruto: is a hyperactive knucklehead

Sakura: is a girl who is in love w/ Sasuke. ( and hates Ino)

Sasuke: is the sole remaining member of the Uchiha clan, a once powerful ninja clan of the village.

Kakashi: is one of the Hidden Leaf Village's "Jounin" (elite/top-level ninja), and Team 7's trainer/teacher.

Ino: has long yellow hair tied in a pony tail, and long bangs in front of her face. Her family owns a flower shop

Shikamaru: is a lazy genius. He finds many things in life to be annoying or troublesome and is usually foul mouthed.

Hinata: is very quiet, secluded, and shy. She usually avoids social events, and she has a large affection for Naruto.

Kiba: is a Genin.

Tenten: She has an extreme talent in weapons, able to throw a kunai or shuriken without missing the target.

Neji: is the young prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, known to be the strongest clan in all of Konoha.

Rock Lee: is a genin, but is determined to protect his ninja way.

Gaara: is about 12 years old (at the start of the series), and he enjoys killing people that stand in his way (his way of having fun).

Temrai: can be very arrogant and over-confident of her abilities, though she does have some very strong attacks.

Tohru: is a very kind girl who is always looking on the bright side of everything.

Yuki: is a mysterious, smart, and athletic bishounen (beautiful boy) that almost everyone likes. Zodaic mouse.

Kyo: is also really competitive with Yuki. Zodaic Cat

Shigure: is the older cousin of Yuki and Kyo. Zodaic Dog. Perverted.

Kisa: is possessed by the tiger. Loves Hiro.

Hiro: is possessed by the ram. Is the only one who hates Tohru. Loves Kisa.

Hatsuharu: is he turns into a cow. Looks after Kisa and Momiji

Momiji: is cursed with the spirit of the rabbit.

Hatori: he is cursed with the dragon (seahorse).

And here is where the story begins...

Inuyasha,Naruto,Kyo: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!

The rest: Looks at them strangly.

Hitome: i have brought you all here to play with me, but there's to many of you, so i am going to have to kill some of you, lets see there is 34 of you, i am gonna have to kill um...( 34 minus um... 20 14...) so, 20 people will have to die! 

conitued in chapter 2!

ppl, please tell what 20 ppl should i eliminate!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:ok, so only one person told me that i should distory Shippo,Jaken,Rin,Naraku,Kanna. lets see who i will distory!

And here is where chapter 2 begins of: Inuyasha, Naruto, And Fruits Basket Truth or Dare!

Hitome: " ok, this is gonna be so fun! ok, hmmmm... Characters of InuYasha, please step foward! "

All of the inuyasha people step foward

Hitome: " Out of InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sessy, Jaken, Rin, Nakaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo, of course...

i am sorry, to you all, well not really, OK! Lets get back to killing, ok , so 6 people, umm... Jaken, Kagura, Nakaru, Shippo, Miroku, and, umm... Sango!

Heres the reason why i chose to kill you...

Jaken: you are retarted.

Kagura: well, i just dont like you..

Nakaru: i dont like you eathier...

Miroku: you are a goddam pervert, and i dont want you tochen' my ass and breasts, so buh-bye

and Sango: i know you love Miroku, and i just hate you for that! i mean, common! how could you marry a perv! you dumbass!"

And with a flick of her ( Hitome's) rist/hand they all dissappearded to their hell.

in chapter 3, we will kill some people , so vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: ok, this chapter will be short too, and ok!

Hitome:" Ok, will all the fruits baskets please step foward!"

all of the characters steped foward.

Hitome:" Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momiji, and Hatori to kill from..."

All F.B.: Gulp

Hitome:" Ok! 28 people left! Umm... ok! Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatori... YOU ALL HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!"

The reason why I don't want you people is because:

Tohru: your too nice!

Kisa: Your too young!

HIro: Your too young too! why did i even pick you and kisa? HUH!

and Hatori: You are too serious! We'll call you IF needed!

So, Hitome made them go back home, instead of sending them to hell, cause she took pity on them.

Kyo:" Ok! this chapter is finally over, so now send me reviews on who Hitome should distory from the Naruto Team!

( See chapter 1 for Characters!)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: is a hyperactive knucklehead

Sakura: is a girl who is in love w/ Sasuke. ( and hates Ino)

Sasuke: is the sole remaining member of the Uchiha clan, a once powerful ninja clan of the village.

Kakashi: is one of the Hidden Leaf Village's "Jounin" (elite/top-level ninja), and Team 7's trainer/teacher.

Ino: has long yellow hair tied in a pony tail, and long bangs in front of her face. Her family owns a flower shop

Shikamaru: is a lazy genius. He finds many things in life to be annoying or troublesome and is usually foul mouthed.

Hinata: is very quiet, secluded, and shy. She usually avoids social events, and she has a large affection for Naruto.

Kiba: is a Genin.

Tenten: She has an extreme talent in weapons, able to throw a kunai or shuriken without missing the target.

Neji: is the young prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, known to be the strongest clan in all of Konoha.

Rock Lee: is a genin, but is determined to protect his ninja way.

Gaara: is about 12 years old (at the start of the series), and he enjoys killing people that stand in his way (his way of having fun).

Temrai: can be very arrogant and over-confident of her abilities, though she does have some very strong attacks.

Chapter 4

Hitome: "Ok! Lets see who we are going to eleminate! All Naruto characters step foward!

Naruto's Thoughts:"Please don't make me go! Well only if Sakura goes too!"

Sakura T.:"Don't leave me Sasuke!"

Sakuke T."Goddamn! Please send me too hell!"

Hitome:"Ok! Will Lee,Neji, TenTen, Kakashi,Shikamaru,Gaara, and Kankuro Please step foward!

You will all be eleminated,and i don't have enough time to explain why, because

1.i wanna start the game.

2.im sleeply and grumpy.

and 3.because i wanna go and get a drink of blood!

Hinata:"Ok...The story will start in chapter 5! YAY !


End file.
